Harmony Unleashed '83
Harmony Unleashed '83 is an upcoming American live action/animated comedy-drama adventure film directed by John Scott and produced by Hollowfox Filmworks and Gary Sanchez Productions in association with Hasbro's Allspark Pictures and MTV Films with distribution by Paramount Pictures and Netflix, who will release it worldwide. It stars Jack Dylan Grazer, Terrell Ransom Jr., Eden Sher and Danny Huston with the voices of Lacey Chabert, Charlie Adler, Danny DeVito, Erica Mendez and Jackie Buscarino. Unlike the Harmony Unleashed Saga franchise, the film is a stand-alone film made independently from the franchise and it is based on the 1980's first incarnation of the My Little Pony franchise, as the film is set in an alternate time period in 1983. The film will be released on Netflix and HCN Premium in Summer of 2018 with Paramount co-distributing it, marking it the third film by Paramount to be released on Netflix after The Cloverfield Paradox and Annihilation. As well as being the second film from the media franchise to be distributed by Paramount after The Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Motion Picture. About the Film Due to its unexpected distribution deal with Netflix for The Cloverfield Paradox and Annihilation, Montalvo considered a film for the franchise after he moved its new distribution rights from Paramount to Fox due to the Disney/Fox merger. Later, he announced a film based on My Little Pony G1 that is set around the time period that the franchise was created. Due to it's Netflix/HCN partnership since 2016, Paramount Television will distribute the television airing of the film for HCN cable channels. The aesthetic of the Harmony Unleashed saga will have the maneuver of the friendship of ponies mixed with the adventure and action of humans alongside the ponies. But it will have different styles since it's based around the 80's. Montalvo was part of the story adapted by Taylor Sheridan (Sicario), Ian Brennan (Glee, Scream Queens) and Friendship is Magic writer M.A. Larson, as he was inspired by the 80's timeline aestethic from Stranger Things, It, and E.T. mixing with 80's high school comedy. Also, he managed to create a fictional character that could be related to Ms. Zacherle, even if it's unknown if she had a family. John Scott, known for the live action Equestria Girls commercials is set to direct the film. Story In an alternate reality set in the 1980's, after Bonnie Zacherle revamped My Pretty Pony into what it was named now, Marco Zacherle, the son of My Little Pony creator Bonnie Zacherle is an outcast in high school who is considered the only male child who likes one of his mother's works, as boys disliked it due to its girly aesthetic. However, his sister Jenny and his friend Kyle accepts him for his love towards My Little Pony. When one day, a failed experiment from scientist led a few characters from the G1 series to leap to another world when Marco plays a VHS from the My Little Pony series pilot, causing six ponies and a dragon to enter the real world. Cast Humans *Jack Dylan Grazer as Marco Zacherle *Terrell Ransom Jr. as Kyle Miller *Eden Sher as Jenny Zacherle *Danny Huston as Dr. Paul Cheadle Stones *TBA as Bonnie Zacherle *TBA as Lauren Faust *TBA as Meghan McCarthy Ponies *Lacey Chabert as Twilight *Erica Mendez as Applejack *Erin Fitzgerald as Firefly *Jackie Buscarino as Sparkler *Kath Soucie as Surprise *Nancy Cartwright as Posey *Charlie Adler as Spike *Danny DeVito as Grundle King Category:Stand Alone Films Category:Franchise Category:Movies Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Netflix Originals